Utility installation by horizontal boring, commonly referred to as moleing, consists of utilizing rotating lengths of segmental drive rods from a power source located above ground level, that in turn, rotate a flighted compaction head launched from an approach trench below the ground surface. The drive rod is flexible between the compaction head and the power source enabling the system to run subsurface while the power source remains above ground.
Therefore, exposed rotating drive rod between the power source and the point in which the rod goes below the ground surface, poses a potential hazard area. The rotating rod when left exposed can entangle clothing and/or other objects working in close proximity to the rod. Since a section of drive rod must be advanced continuously during drilling, encasement procedures have heretofore proved impractical.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a rotary compaction rod guarding system designed to encase the rotating rod between the power source and the point where the rod becomes buried into the earth.
Another important object of this invention is the provision of a guard assembly for a drilling system having a first tube securable to the drilling system encasing a portion of the drive rod attached to that system, and at least one other tube encasing the drive rod with all tubes being of different diameters to allow for telescoping.
Another important object of this invention is the provision of a guard assembly for a drilling system which automatically discontinues drilling when the guard assembly is disengaged.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a drilling method which prevents the clothing of the user from becoming entangled in the drilling system.